Un enfant à part
by Haloa
Summary: traduction de 'Little Spock's stories' , plusieurs one-shots sur l'enfance de Spock. ( chapitre 5 à part, reposez en paix; Mr Nimoy... )
1. un mensonge

**Le mensonge.**

Spock, âgé de 8 ans, était assis sur un banc de pierre, au beau milieu du jardin. C'était depuis toujours son endroit favori pour méditer et réfléchir. Toutes ces magnifiques fleurs avaient été rapportées par son père, l'Ambassadeur Sarek, au cours de ses nombreux voyages diplomatiques à travers la galaxie. Certaines présentaient des couleurs et des formes surprenantes. L'ensemble du jardin avait été agencé par Amanda elle-même, les roses en provenance de la Terre y tenant une place importante. Leur odeur agréable lui rappelait le parfum de sa mère. Tel un oasis dans un désert, cet environnement lui apportait un sentiment de calme et de sécurité... sauf aujourd'hui.

Dans le lointain, il entendait sa mère chantonnée gaiement dans la cuisine tandis qu'elle confectionnait ses biscuits préférés, des cookies aux amandes et aux noix de pécan.

Spock soupirait. Comment réparer sa bêtise ? Réussirait-il à lui dire la vérité sans la blesser ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas l'arrivée de son père par le petit portail menant au jardin.

A sa vue, sa respiration s'accéléra et la chaleur envahie ses joues. Il n'avait aucun doute que ses oreilles avaient également pris une teinte verte plus foncée.

_Contrôle ton corps, contrôle ta peur, contrôle ta honte,_ répétait-il en boucle dans sa tête tandis que son père s'approchait de lui.

« Bonjour, Père. » Dit-il dans un murmure, la tête baissée.

« Spock. Pour quelle raison n'es-tu pas dans la cuisine avec ta mère, mon fils. N'a-t-elle pas besoin de votre aide ? »

« Père…Je dois vous confesser un mensonge… » Dit-il, la gorge nouée.

« Expliquez-vous. » Demanda Sarek, sans montrer aucune colère ou déception dans sa voix. Il se tenait assis à l'écoute de son fils, ses mains jointes et ses doigts entrelacés dans une pose favorable à la méditation.

« Père, vous souvenez-vous de ce jour où toutes les mères ont été invité à faire des gâteaux pour célébrer la fin de l'année scolaire …et où Mère a cuisiné des cookies aux amandes pour tous mes camarades de classe et mes professeurs… »

« Je m'en souviens très bien. Cet après-midi-là vous êtes rentré de l'école avec vos deux paniers vides. Vous nous avez dit que tous les biscuits avaient été appréciés et mangés. »

« Et bien…c'était la vérité …sans l'être entièrement. » Dit Spock, gêné.

« Qu'est-il véritablement arrivé, Spock ? »

« Quand je suis arrivé à l'école, j'ai posé les paniers sur la table. J'ai sorti les plats de cookies et les ai disposés à côté des gâteaux faits par les autres mères. Puis l'un de mes professeurs, sans goûter un seul cookie, a déclaré que les biscuits terriens n'étaient pas une nourriture saine… pour de véritables vulcains…et qu'ils étaient impropres à la consommation…Il m'a dit de les enlever de la table et de les donner aux selhats qui gardent l'entrée de l'école. »

« Je vois…et donc, tous les cookies ont été apprécié et mangé par les selhats …et non par vos camarades de classes et vos professeurs. » conclut Sarek, essayant de contenir sa colère. Il était également heureux de ne pas se trouver en face du professeur xénophobe de son fils car il n'aurait peut-être pas réussi à retenir ses poings.

Spock resta silencieux quelques minutes. Il se souvenait de ce jour et de ce sentiment de honte qu'il avait ressenti, comme si c'était hier…

« Père, je ne voulais pas mentir à Mère…Mais je ne voulais pas la rendre triste ou en colère …Père, un mensonge n'est-il pas préférable à la vérité lorsque celle-ci est blessante ? »

« Et bien, mon fils, certaines fois en effet, il est préférable de mentir … »

« Avez-vous déjà menti à Mère ? »

« Spock ! Ecoutez-moi bien. Je suis Vulcain. Je vous ai enseigné que les Vulcains ne mentaient pas, c'est un fait…mais je suis également un diplomate et dans certaines situations, mentir peut aider à résoudre un… »

« Pouvez-vous m'aider à dire la vérité à Mère ? » Demanda Spock, sans lui laisser le temps de finir sa phrase. « Elle s'apprête à faire cuire une cinquième fournée de cookies pour demain… » Dit Spock, ses yeux suppliant son père de l'aider.

« Elle fait des cookies pour demain ? »

« Oui, Père. Demain, chaque élève présentera son projet scientifique devant toute l'école…il y aura une brève cérémonie pour récompenser les meilleures présentations et …cette cérémonie sera suivie d'un goûter… »

« Et votre mère a ouvert le mail de l'école, invitant toutes les mères à cuisiner pour ce goûter… » Conclue Sarek.

« Oui. » Dit Spock, tristement.

« Spock, allez dans votre chambre. Je me charge d'expliquer la situation à votre mère … »

Spock se leva sans ajouter un mot, essayant de contenir la honte et la culpabilité qui l'assaillaient. Il ne voulait surtout pas pleurer devant son père.

Une heure plus tard, alors qu'il était allongé sur son lit, il entendit les cris de protestation et les pleurs de sa mère … et cette fois, il ne put retenir ses propres larmes.


	2. un problème sans solution

**Un problème sans solution.**

_En italique : les pensées de Spock._

Spock rentrait enfin chez lui après une longue journée de cours et comme souvent, des insultes prononcées par ses camarades de classe résonnaient à ses oreilles. Cette journée n'avait pas été la pire, pensait-il avec amertume alors qu'il approchait de sa maison, mais elle méritait bien de figurer dans le Top 10 des pires journées de sa vie.

Spock soupirait tout en se remémorant sa journée…

Tout d'abord, son professeur l'avait désigné, lui, parmi tous les autres élèves, pour aller résoudre un problème au tableau. Elle n'avait pas choisi son voisin, non, elle l'avait choisi LUI !

_La chance n'existe pas…c'est seulement une question de probabilité …VRAIMENT ?_

Debout face à ses camarades de classe, il eut à expliquer son raisonnement, point par point, car bien sûr, la chance lui souriant encore, il s'agissait de résoudre cet exercice à l'oral !

C'était un exercice de probabilités. Spock avait toutes les clefs pour le réussir. Il connaissait toutes les formules mathématiques à appliquer pour trouver la solution. Il essaya dans sa tête toutes les combinaisons possibles et en dépit de tout cela, il échoua lamentablement à donner une réponse.

Bien entendu, tous les autres élèves s'étaient moqués de lui. Quelques-uns murmuraient à son attention des mots tels que _demi-humain _ ou _bâtard débile_ …Un autre dit à voix haute que les humains étaient connus pour avoir peu de place pour la logique dans leur si petit cerveau, tandis qu'un autre ajouta que le cerveau de Spock était _probablement_ endommagé !

Ils stoppèrent soudain leurs insultes lorsque leur professeur demanda un volontaire pour aider leur camarade.

Il s'ensuivit un long silence …

Spock n'ayant aucun ami, il n'y eut aucun volontaire.

Après de longues minutes, le professeur annonça la fin de la leçon et donc la fin de son tourment. Il put regagner sa place et prendre ses affaires pour rentrer chez lui. Cependant, avant de partir, leur professeur, qui se nommait T'Larhi, leur annonça qu'ils avaient jusqu'à demain matin pour résoudre le problème.

A présent, Spock en était sûr, à part son professeur, personne n'avait la solution. Si un autre élève l'avait eu, il se serait très vite manifesté auprès de son professeur, afin d'humilier Spock davantage en donnant la réponse à haute voix.

Mais ce n'était pas une excuse ! Sûrement que s'il avait été seul face à son ordinateur, il aurait trouvé la solution au problème. Spock se savait incapable de parler lorsqu'il était face à ses camarades de classe. Les émotions l'envahissaient tel un tsunami et il était très vite intimidé. En fait, Spock manquait de confiance en lui mais s'exprimer en public était d'autant plus difficile que ses camarades de classes le regardaient souvent comme s'il était un Alien ou un monstre !

_Tu es si timide, si faible…si humain_. Se répétait-il, lui qui rêvait d'être un aussi bon orateur que son père, l'ambassadeur Sarek !

Avec aussi peu de considérations pour lui-même, il rentra chez lui par le jardin. Il s'arrêta net, surpris, à la vue de son père servant un verre de thé glacé à son grand-père humain, Charles Grayson.

« Surpriiiiiiise ! » dirent d'une seule voix sa grand-mère et sa mère, qui s'étaient glissées derrière lui.

_Oh non… dans le top 5 …dans le top 5…_

« Oh mon dieu ! Viens vite mon chéri ! » Dit la vieille femme tout en approchant Spock qui restait là, comme pétrifié !

_Non, non …Ne me touchez pas ! Ne me pincez pas les joues ! S'il vous plait, Père !, _pensa-t-il, implorant son père de l'aider par télépathie.

En guise de réponse, ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel, d'une manière trop humaine, pensa Spock plein de reproches ! Par chance, son grand-père vint à son secours !

« Judith ! Cesses d'embrasser ce garçon, tu l'étouffes et tu le mets mal à l'aise ! Aurais-tu déjà oublié ce que t'ont dit Sarek et Amanda au sujet du sens du toucher des Vulcains ! » Dit Charles.

« Oh je suis désolée mais cela fait si longtemps que nous ne l'avons vu ! Et regardes-le ! Comme il a grandi ! Il est si mignon ! »

Spock protégeait maintenant ses joues, déjà plus vertes qu'à l'habitude, en tenant son visage entre ses deux mains.

« Bonjour, Grand-père et Grand-mère ! Je suis surpris de vous voir ici ! »Dit-il enfin, tout en dévisageant ses parents.

« Votre mère a pensé qu'il était préférable de vous cacher cette information, afin de vous faire …une bonne surprise. » Expliqua Sarek.

_Est-ce une blague, Père ?_

« Approches, mon garçon…Alors, comment s'est passé ta journée à l'école ? » demanda Charles.

…_retour dans le top 5…_

« Eh bien, j'ai passé une mauvaise journée… » Commença Spock avec sérieux et sincérité, comme s'il s'apprêtait à faire un exposé, tandis que son père lui servait une boisson fraîche et sa mère une part de gâteau...

« Qu'est-il arrivé ? » demanda Sarek, masquant aussitôt son inquiétude. Bien entendu, il craignait que Spock fasse le récit d'une nouvelle histoire, démontrant une fois de plus la xénophobie de son professeur et la haine qu'avait pour lui ses camarades de classe, et cela devant ses grands-parents humains. Non pas qu'ils ignoraient tout de ces histoires, car en fait, Amanda leur en avait déjà parlé.

« Je n'ai pas réussi à résoudre un problème de logique. C'était un problème insolvable ! J'ai essayé toutes les combinaisons possibles sans trouver la bonne réponse…et bien sûr, mes camarades se sont moqués de moi …en affirmant que mon échec était dû à mon côté humain illogique ! » Expliqua-t-il, murmurant les derniers mots à l'attention de son père dont l'ouïe était plus fine. Hélas, ses grands-parents n'étaient pas sourds et ils soupirèrent à l'unisson tandis que Sarek posait gentiment une main sur son épaule.

« Il n'existe pas de problème sans solution, mon fils. » Dit Sarek. Parlait-il du problème mathématique ou du fait qu'il ne parvenait pas à se faire accepter par ses camarades ?

Spock soupira, baissant la tête.

« Ton père a raison, mon petit ! » Ajouta Charles avec un petit sourire. Il y a toujours une solution, du moins c'est ce que nous pensons, nous autres humains ! »

« Certes… »

« Spock, cela me rappelle une histoire que ma mère, ton arrière-grand-mère Hannah Grayson, m'a raconté il y a bien longtemps, je devais avoir ton âge... Aimerais-tu l'entendre ? »

« Oui, Grandpa ! » Lui répondit Spock, utilisant son surnom pour lui faire plaisir.

« Très bien. C'est l'histoire de la jeune fille et des deux galets…et comme toutes les histoires, elle commence par ces mots… »

oOOOo

_Il était une fois un vieux fermier et sa magnifique fille. Tous deux vivaient dans une vieille ferme entourée de galets. A cause de cela et d'une mauvaise météo, le fermier eut une mauvaise récolte. Or les terres qu'il cultivait appartenaient à un cruel Seigneur qui lui louait sa ferme et ses terres et demain était précisément le jour où il devait venir réclamer son dû. Le fermier était très inquiet. S'il ne le payait pas, lui et sa fille pourraient être expulsés de la ferme ou pire, il pourrait être envoyé en prison, laissant sa pauvre fille toute seule et sans un toit…_

_Le matin suivant, comme prévu, le Seigneur arriva et réclama son argent. Très vite cependant, il comprit que le vieux fermier n'avait pas de quoi payer sa dette et il décida alors dans profiter pour passer un cruel marché._

_Il lui proposait d'effacer sa dette si en échange sa fille acceptait de l'épouser. _

_Le vieil homme, à présent, pleurait à chaudes larmes. Il savait que cet homme odieux serait un mauvais mari et qu'il abuserait quotidiennement de sa fille._

_Le Seigneur sentait que le vieux fermier allait refuser son offre, alors il appela la jeune fille et lui dit qu'elle et la Chance, décideraient de leur avenir !_

_Le Seigneur détacha la bourse de cuir qu'il portait à sa ceinture, celle-ci aurait normalement due contenir l'argent que son père lui devait. Il expliqua à la jeune fille qu'il allait y mettre deux galets, un noir et un blanc. Si la jeune fille piochait le blanc, la dette de son père serait effacée et elle comme son père seraient libres de rester sur ses terres. Si elle piochait le galet noir, la dette serait également effacée mais la jeune fille devrait l'épouser. Si elle refusait de piocher dans le sac l'un des galets, alors son père serait envoyé en prison et elle finirait seule avec cette culpabilité._

_Le fermier pleurait tant qu'il ne vit pas le Seigneur se pencher et ramasser furtivement deux galets noirs, qu'il glissa ensuite dans le sac._

_La jeune fille, elle, avait bien vu le manège du Seigneur…Elle avait maintenant trois possibilités. La première, elle dénonçait la tricherie du Seigneur en sortant du sac les deux galets noirs, mais ainsi, elle risquait de déclencher la colère de cet homme odieux qui n'hésiterait pas à les envoyer tous deux en prison, ou pire, il pourrait les tuer !_

_La deuxième possibilité était de piocher l'un des galets noirs du sac et d'accepter son sort. Son père serait libre et sa dette serait effacée._

_La troisième possibilité était de refuser de piocher un galet, et de finir seule, son père en prison !_

oOOOo

« Dis-moi, Spock, que penses-tu de ce problème ? Au final, deux pierres noires et trois possibilités ! » Demanda Charles.

Spock, qui était fasciné par le récit de son grand-père, fut surpris par sa question. Il regarda son père puis sa mère avant de répondre : « Je pense …et bien, qu'il n'y a pas d'autre solution que de piocher un galet noir du sac…pour au moins sauver mon père… Mais le Seigneur est un tricheur ! Il doit être puni ! »

« Donc …Dirais-tu que ce problème n'a pas de solution ? » Demanda sa mère… « Et toi, Spock, que ferais-tu ? »

_Bien sûr, elle a déjà entendu cette histoire ! Elle connait donc la fin et peut-être la réponse…Donc, comment effacer la dette, garder la ferme, sauver mon père et éviter ce mariage…Il n'y a que trois choix possibles …Non, il n'y a pas de solution !_

« Je …Je ne sais pas. Je pioche un galet noir …et ainsi je sauve au moins mon père ! » Dit Spock d'une petite voix.

« Merci mon fils ! » Dit Sarek tandis que sa femme se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement sur le front. Bien sûr, en bon vulcain, Spock ne montra aucune émotion…Si ce n'était son impatience à connaître la fin de l'histoire !

« Grandpa ! Qu'a fait la jeune fille ? Qu'est-elle devenue ? » Demanda Spock.

« Eh bien, elle a accepté l'offre. Cependant, après avoir pioché l'un des galets du sac, elle le fit sciemment tomber par terre. Le galet noir se confondit avec les autres sur le sol et elle s'excusa d'avoir été si maladroite ! Puis elle annonça que cela n'avait aucune importance sur le résultat. En effet, si elle tirait maintenant un galet noir du sac, cela ne pourrait signifier qu'une seule chose : que le premier galet pioché était, en toute logique, le blanc ! Ce qui se révéla exact, évidemment ! Le Seigneur ne voulant pas admettre qu'il avait triché, accepta le résultat du tirage et comme il l'avait promis, il effaça la dette du père, qui était libre de vivre sur ses terres avec sa fille, pour un an encore… »

Les trois humains présents se mirent ensuite à rire.

La solution était là, à ses pieds ! La jeune fille avait certes utilisé la même tricherie ou presque que le Seigneur, usant de la ruse et de la logique pour se sortir d'un mauvais pas !

_Mes camarades de classe ont tort…les humains peuvent être logiques !_

Spock regarda son père resté stoïque, puis posa un nouveau regard sur sa mère et ses grands-parents.

Soudain, il se leva et s'écria tout excité : « Père ! Grandpa ! J'ai trouvé ! J'ai trouvé la solution du problème ! »

« Spock ! Ne courez pas ! Votre solution ne va pas s'envoler ! »Dit Sarek, tandis que Spock disparaissait à l'intérieur de la maison.

« Sarek…Ne le grondez pas…C'est un bon fils, un bon petit vulcain ! Vous pouvez être fier de lui ! » Dit Charles.

« Je le suis, Charles. Je suis fier de lui.»

Le jour suivant, Spock arriva à l'école avec un petit sourire, rapidement réprimé à la vue de ses camarades de classe et professeur, T'Larhi. Lorsque cette dernière demanda si l'un d'eux avait trouvé la solution au problème donné la veille, Spock se leva et vint fièrement se placer devant tous les autres élèves. Après qu'il ait reçu l'accord de son professeur, il donna sa réponse, d'une voix claire, sûr de lui et attendit.

Tous les regards étaient rivés sur Spock, tandis que T'Larhi, avec réticence, le félicitait d'avoir trouvé la bonne réponse. Spock ressentait leur haine et leur jalousie mais cela n'avait pas d'importance…

Plus tard, sur le chemin du retour, Spock repensa à cette journée et décida qu'elle méritait bien d'être dans le top 10 des meilleures journées de sa vie !

oOOOo

_Haloa : Il ne s'agit que d'une suite de petites histoires. Merci de me dire ce que vous en pensez…_


	3. Une dent contre lui

_Je voulais commencer par vous remercier pour vos commentaires, ça fait du bien de savoir que ces histoires sont lues et qu'elles plaisent ! Dans l'histoire qui suit, je prends quelques libertés quant à la physiologie des Vulcains…mais après tout, que sait-on d'eux ? _

(\\_/)

('.')

('')-('') Haloa

**Une dent contre lui.**

_Un jour, dans la cour de récréation d'une école de Shikkar…_

« J'ai entendu l'infirmière dire qu'il était en train de mourir ! » Dit un enfant.

« C'était prévisible ! Mon père dit qu'il est le seul hybride humano-vulcain à avoir vécu aussi longtemps et qu'il est seulement le résultat d'une expérience : un mélange d'ADN vulcain et humain, personne ne pouvait prédire sa durée de vie ! » Dit un second enfant, sans montrer un seul signe de tristesse.

« Le mien dit qu'il n'est qu'une erreur de la nature… » Dit un troisième garçon, toujours sans émotion.

Habituellement, ces discussions avaient lieu en présence de Spock, pour le mettre mal à l'aise et susciter chez lui une réaction émotionnelle qu'ils pourraient ensuite décrier, mais ce n'était pas le cas aujourd'hui.

Une heure plus tôt, Spock avait été conduit à l'infirmerie par son professeur T'Larhi. Après une brève discussion avec l'infirmière de l'établissement scolaire, le professeur avait décidé d'appeler le père de Spock à l'Ambassade. Ce dernier arriva très vite et traversa la cour d'école sans un mot. Il eut toutefois un regard sévère pour les trois garçons qui mirent immédiatement fin à leur bavardage.

Le visage de Sarek ne montrait aucune inquiétude mais son esprit était bel et bien tourmenté. Qu'était-il arrivé à son fils ? Son professeur lui avait dit qu'il avait perdu trois dents ce matin, de façon inexpliquée. Apparemment il n'avait pas été blessé par ses camarades de classe aujourd'hui …du moins, pas physiquement !

Le visage redevenu impassible, Sarek accéléra le pas après avoir entendu les commentaires des trois jeunes garçons. Il ne le montrait pas mais il était furieux envers eux, envers leurs parents mais surtout, envers lui-même !

_Cet environnement est défavorable au bien être de Spock ! J'ai laissé cette situation perdurer trop longtemps_, pensa-t-il, plein de remords.

Une fois entré dans le bâtiment, Sarek se rendit immédiatement à l'infirmerie. Il y retrouva son fils, assis devant le bureau de l'infirmière, la tête enfouie entre ses épaules, ses mains serrant très fort un mouchoir couvert de sang. Sarek perçut immédiatement la peur de Spock, une peur viscérale. Spock tentait de contenir ses larmes.

« Bonjour, Ambassadeur Sarek. » Dit simplement T'Larhi, sans faire le salut rituel des vulcains, le Ta'al, dont l'usage était pourtant une marque de respect.

« Bonjour, professeur T'Larhi. » Lui répondit Sarek sur le même ton : froid, indifférent et absolument pas sincère.

L'antipathie était mutuelle et non dissimulée. Sarek ignora ensuite la jeune femme et reporta enfin toute son attention sur Spock.

« Mon fils, comment te sens-tu ? » Demanda doucement Sarek, tout en s'agenouillant devant lui. L'ambassadeur réprimait son envie de le toucher et de sonder son esprit.

Spock, la tête toujours baissée, ouvrit lentement ses mains tremblantes et montra à son père ses petites dents dans le mouchoir.

« Mes…mes dents sont tombées, Père …et …et deux autres sont en train de bouger…je n'ai rien fait…elles sont tombées toutes seules… » Dit Spock dans un murmure. A la fois honteux et inquiet, il détourna la tête et les yeux à présent rivés sur le sol, il demanda : « Père …Suis-je en train de mourir ? »

« Bien sûr que non, Spock ! » Dit Sarek, d'une voix forte et ferme, tout en jetant un regard noir à l'infirmière et à T'Larhi. « Mais ceci est inattendu. Nous devrions consulter vos médecins immédiatement. Venez mon fils, nous allons également contacter votre mère et lui demander de nous rejoindre à l'hôpital. » Dit Sarek, prenant Spock par la main, cette fois sans même se soucier de la réaction des deux vulcaines.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, Spock et son père étaient à l'hôpital de Shikkar. Plus précisément, ils se trouvaient dans le département de la recherche génétique.

Spock connaissait très bien cet endroit ainsi que les scientifiques et médecins qui y travaillaient. Il s'y rendait pour des examens depuis sa naissance et même avant cela... Ces généticiens avaient en effet participé à sa conception…Pour ainsi dire, ils connaissaient Spock depuis sa mise en éprouvette jusqu'à sa sortie de l'utérus de sa mère…et au-delà !

Plusieurs scanners et tests sanguins avaient été réalisés lorsque sa mère arriva enfin.

Spock était assis aux côtés de son père dans la salle d'attente. Le petit garçon de huit ans essayait de faire passer sa langue à travers le trou laissé par ses dents manquantes. A la vue de son fils et de sa bouche contorsionnée par tant d'effort, Amanda se mit à rire sans aucune retenue !

En réaction, son mari et son fils la regardèrent avec stupeur et incrédulité !

« Mon pauvre chéri … » dit-elle en étouffant ses rires.

« Ma chère femme, je ne vois pas en quoi cette situation est comique ! » Dit Sarek, indigné, craignant à la fois pour la vie de son fils et pour la santé mentale de sa femme !

« Sarek, je suis désolée …laissez-moi vous expliquer… » Commença Amanda mais l'arrivée du Dr Sorel l'empêcha de poursuivre.

« Sarek, Amanda …Spock, les résultats des examens sont rassurants, il n'y a rien de grave…Il semblerait seulement que Spock ait hérité d'un trait commun aux humains : le développement en deux temps de leur dentition. Comme vous le savez, malgré nos nombreuses études et estimations … la physiologie unique de Spock reste toujours un mystère et son développement une source de surprise. »

« … Spock a perdu ses dents de lait ! C'est merveilleux ! » Dit Amanda d'un ton joyeux, comme si cet évènement était le plus beau moment de sa vie !

_Les humains sont fous !_ pensa Spock.

« Oui…c'est exact. Nous avons toujours pensé que Spock était comme les vulcains dans ce domaine. A savoir que ses dents, comme les nôtres, seraient définitives, alors que les premières dents des enfants humains, également appelées _dents de lait, tombent _entre l'âge de six et neuf ans. »

« Je vais …je vais perdre toutes mes dents ! » S'écria Spock, en état de choc, s'imaginant devoir porter un dentier pour le reste de sa vie.

« Spock ! Ne soyez pas bête ! Vos dents définitives vont bientôt sortir ! » Dit Amanda, serrant son fils tremblant dans ses bras.

« Amanda a vu juste encore une fois. Les scanners montrent en effet qu'une seconde rangée de dents est en train de pousser sous la première. » Ajouta le Dr Sorel, amusé par les réactions émotionnelles opposées de la mère et du fils…

« Combien de temps cela prendra-t-il jusqu'à ce qu'elles _sortent_ toutes ? » demanda Sarek.

« Nous ne pouvons le dire avec précision… » Répondit Sorel. « Il conviendrait d'en référer à un confrère humain… »

« Mais… ils …ils vont tous se moquer de moi à l'école. » Balbutia Spock, le visage toujours enfoui dans la robe de sa mère.

« Non, Spock. Ils ne se moqueront pas de vous car vous ne retournerez jamais dans cette école ! » Annonça Sarek avant de se tourner vers sa femme : « Pardonnez-moi, mon épouse, si je ne vous ai consulté avant de prendre cette décision importante, c'est tout simplement dû au fait que j'ai pris cette décision aujourd'hui même ! »

« Oh Sarek, il n'y a pas lieu de vous excuser. Je suis entièrement d'accord avec vous. » Dit Amanda d'une voix aimante et rassurante.

« Vraiment, Père ? …Je …je ne retournerai pas à l'école ? » Demanda Spock, se dégageant enfin du giron maternel, contrôlant avec difficulté sa surprise et sa joie !

« Oui, mon fils. Mais nous aurons à discuter de la suite de vos études à la maison, pas ici ! Pouvons-nous partir, Dr Sorel ? » Demanda Sarek.

« Vous pouvez, Sarek. Spock, vous n'avez aucune raison de vous inquiéter. Si tous les enfants de la Terre traversent cette épreuve, vous le ferez aussi ! »

_Si Spock avait été un enfant 100% humain, il aurait souri…révélant une rangée incomplète de dents !_ pensa Amanda, partageant cette joyeuse pensée avec son époux à travers leur lien télépathique.

Plus tard ce jour-là, Sarek et Amanda appelèrent leur fils dans le salon.

« Spock, » commença sa mère. « Votre père et moi avons une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer. »

« Mon fils, comme vous le savez, mes fonctions d'Ambassadeur nécessitent que je retourne bientôt sur Terre. Puisque j'ai pris la décision de vous retirer de cette école, et après en avoir longuement discuté avec votre mère, je n'ai pas trouvé d'objection à ce que votre mère et vous m'accompagniez pour cette mission ! »

« Nous…Nous allons quitter Vulcain ? » demanda Spock, soudain inquiet à l'idée de partir.

« Oui, Spock, mais seulement pour une durée de trois mois. Et tant que durera notre séjour sur Terre, je serai votre professeur pour les matières telles que les mathématiques, les sciences, l'informatique et la musique, tandis que votre mère vous enseignera les langues telles que l'anglais et bien entendu l'Histoire de la Terre. » Annonça Sarek tout en regardant sa femme pour confirmation.

« J'ajouterai que durant cette période, nous visiterons ma famille : vos grands-parents bien sûr, mais aussi ma sœur, votre tante Elisabeth, et votre arrière grand-tante Clara qui sera ravie de vous voir enfin. En Amériques du Nord, Spock, cette période correspond à l'hiver. Nous passerons donc les vacances de Noël, tous ensembles, avec vos cousins ! »

« Noël …avec mes cousins … » Répéta le jeune vulcain, testant ces nouveaux mots sur sa langue, alors qu'une peur refaisait surface !

« Spock, vous n'avez aucune raison de vous inquiéter. » Ajouta son père qui avait perçu sa peur. « Votre mère m'a lu la dernière lettre envoyée par votre tante Elisabeth. Cette dernière écrit que votre cousin, Timothy, âgé de sept ans, a perdu sa deuxième dent de lait. Lorsque nous arriverons sur Terre, il sera probablement comme vous ! »

«Et donc …ils ne se moqueront pas de moi là-bas ? »

« Exactement ! » Lui répondit sa mère.

« A notre retour sur Vulcain, une nouvelle année scolaire commencera. Votre mère et moi aurons à choisir une nouvelle école, qui je l'espère, comblera vos attentes. »

« Spock, cela vous satisfait-il ? » Demanda Amanda, un large sourire aux lèvres.

« Oui, Mère ! »

« Bien. C'est donc décidé. Demain matin, je retournerai voir votre professeur et l'informerai que vous n'êtes dorénavant plus son élève. »

« Merci, Père ! » Dit Spock d'une voix neutre, contrôlant sa joie.

Son père venait de mettre un terme à son plus long cauchemar. Cela signifiait la fin des brimades de la part de ses camarades de classe et la fin des regards pleins de haine et de dégoût de la part de certains professeurs. Trois mois de tranquillité …trois mois sur Terre…et après ?


	4. rumeurs

**Rumeur**

Cette petite scène se passe dans la cour de récréation d'une école de Shikkar. Trois enfants discutent entre eux.

« J'ai vu Spock hier après-midi. Il était avec sa mère dans le centre commercial. » Dit l'un d'eux.

« Es-tu sûr qu'il s'agissait de Spock ? Je pensais qu'il était mort ? » Dit un second enfant. Il semblait être le plus jeune et cachait mal sa déception à la découverte que son ex-camarade de classe était encore en vie !

« Dis-nous comment il était ? » Demande le troisième. « La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il avait inexplicablement perdu plusieurs dents ! »

« Je suis sûr qu'il s'agissait de Spock à 99,68%. J'ai aussi reconnu la femme humaine qui l'accompagnait, c'était sa mère ! Il est en vie mais il est évident qu'il essaie de dissimuler une grave maladie ! »

« Comment le sais-tu ? Lui as-tu parlé ? » Demande le plus jeune.

« As-tu reconnu certains de ses symptômes ? »

« Je ne lui ai pas parlé. Mais j'ai fait plusieurs observations. Tout d'abord, alors qu'il s'entretenait avec sa mère, j'ai vu que plusieurs de ses dents étaient manquantes, au moins cinq ! De plus, il portait plusieurs épaisseurs de vêtements ! Spock disait à sa mère qu'il avait trop chaud mais celle-ci répétait que cela n'était pas 'encore' satisfaisant. Elle ajouta une autre chemise par-dessus toutes les précédentes. J'ai bien vu que Spock transpirait…Il avait de la fièvre ! »

« De la fièvre ? …Et sa mère a augmenté sa température interne au lieu de l'abaisser ! Ces humains sont décidément stupides et illogiques ! » Dit le troisième enfant avant de soupirer.

« Cela démontre que Spock est incapable de contrôler sa propre température corporelle ! Quelle honte ! » Dit le plus jeune. « Ce bâtard est un faible ! »

« En réalité, cela masque probablement un autre symptôme : Spock a dû perdre beaucoup de poids ! Et sa mère tente de dissimuler ce fait sous plusieurs couches de vêtements ! De plus, il portait une sorte de chapeau ridicule ! Je pense que Spock est également en train de perdre tous ses cheveux ! »

« Comme …Comme après avoir été irradié ? » Demande le troisième enfant. Des trois jeunes vulcains, il semblait le seul inquiet pour la santé de Spock.

« C'est hautement improbable ! La cause est certainement un dérèglement génétique ! Mon père a entendu dire que Spock et ses parents allaient bientôt quitter Vulcain pour la Terre. Espèrent-ils pouvoir soigner Spock là-bas ? »

« Et bien …Je ne sais pas. »

oOOOo

Plus tard ce soir-là, un homme et sa femme discutent, confortablement installés dans leur lit.

« Oh …je suis exténuée. »

« Comment s'est passée votre journée ? J'ai vu que nos bagages étaient finalement bouclés. Avez-vous fini par trouver ce qu'ils manquaient à notre fils, ma femme ? »

« Et bien …Comme hier, Spock et moi avons parcouru toutes les boutiques de Shikkar, nous avons acheté plusieurs vêtements chauds, un manteau, plusieurs bonnets et gants, une écharpe et même des lunettes de soleil ! Tout le nécessaire pour survivre à un hiver sur Terre…en Amériques du Nord, je veux dire ! Malheureusement, je n'ai pu trouver de bottes suffisamment chaudes pour notre petit garçon… Elisabeth dit qu'il a neigé énormément ces derniers jours ! »

« Nous pourrions demander à votre mère et à votre sœur de trouver ces articles sur Terre pour nous, puisqu'il est trop tard pour les acheter sur Vulcain…Notre départ est prévu pour dans deux nuits ! » Rappelle l'homme tout en embrassant tendrement l'épaule gauche dénudée de son épouse. « Ce qui implique …qu'il s'agit de notre dernière nuit sur Vulcain…Amanda…Etes-vous sûr d'être fatiguée ? » Demande le mari, un très discret sourire sur ses lèvres.

« Fatiguée ? Qui ici est fatigué ? …Certainement pas moi ! » Répond son épouse, d'un air espiègle.


	5. Dormez bien !

**Dormez bien…**

**Quelque part dans la ville de Shikkar, à 4 heures du matin et dans l'obscurité d'une chambre.**

« Ouinouinouiiinnnn ! »

« Oh non, Seigneur ! Pas déjà ! …Sarek…C'est votre tour ! »

« … »

« Sarek ! Je sais que vous et votre ouïe fine due à vos chères oreilles pointues m'avez entendu tout comme je sais que vous l'avez entendu, LUI ! »

« Ma femme…Tous nos voisins l'entendent…au minimum deux fois par nuit depuis deux mois et trois semaines ! »

« Bien ! Merci de m'avoir rappelé l'âge de notre fils…Maintenant levez-vous et aller le nourrir ! Le biberon est déjà prêt dans sa chambre ! » Réplique Amanda, un brin sur les nerfs ( la faute aux hormones !).

« Comme vous voulez, ma femme… » Répond Sarek, retenant un soupir.

**Deux heures plus tard…**

Sarek fait toujours les cent pas dans la chambre de son fils. Fatigué, son petit garçon reposant tendrement contre son torse, il fixe ce dernier dont les yeux noirs et curieux sont hélas…grand ouverts !

« Mon fils, je souhaiterai vous parler franchement. Ce matin, j'ai un très très important rendez-vous avec une délégation Tellarite. Je vais avoir besoin de toute ma force et ma lucidité pour mener à bien cette très très importante négociation. Dès lors que votre mère n'est pas télépathe, vous êtes en droit de croire que vos pleurs et vos cris sont les seuls moyens mis à votre disposition pour alerter votre mère sur votre besoin de nourriture …nourriture que je vous ai donnée voilà maintenant deux heures ! Il serait donc raisonnable de vous endormir sitôt que je vous aurai reposé dans votre lit… » Dit Sarek d'une voix qu'il espérait assez monotone pour bercer et endormir son fils. Une fois ce dernier dans son berceau, Sarek s'en éloigne mais hélas…

« Ouinouinouiiinnnn !...ageu…ack…Ouiiin ! »

« Chhh…Cessez de pleurer, mon fils, votre mère a besoin de ces heures de sommeil…Tout comme l'ensemble du voisinage…Vous avez gagné, Spock …Je vous emmène avec moi dans le jardin… »

**Une heure plus tard…**

« Regardez, Spock ! C'est T'Khut ! Et voici sa lune…elle est là comme la nuit dernière et la nuit d'avant … » Explique Sarek, assis sur un banc de pierre, son fils dans ses bras, comme presque chaque nuit depuis sa naissance ! Il admire le reflet de T'Khut, la planète jumelle de Vulcain, dans les yeux de son fils…désespérément ouverts !

« Agaageu…arkta… » Babille Spock.

« Bien. Je pense qu'une petite négociation s'impose. Si vous vous endormez maintenant, je vous promets de vous acheter …un animal de compagnie…non, un ordinateur ! »

« Ouiiinn…Ouiiiin … » Crie de nouveau Spock, ses deux poings et ses bras potelés boxant un ennemi invisible !

« Très bien…Très bien…un animal de compagnie ? …comme …un selhat ? »

Cette fois, les yeux de Spock le fixent …sa respiration ralentit …et ses yeux se ferment.

« Un selhat ! » Murmure Sarek, tout en dévisageant son fils enfin endormi dans ses bras.

**Trois heures plus tard…**

« Sarek, je constate que vous portez encore de larges cernes sous vos yeux. J'en conclue que votre fils vous a _encore_ occupé cette nuit ! »

« C'est exact, T'Pau. »

« Je vous conseille de prendre une nourrice ! »

« Amanda ne serait pas d'accord…De plus, j'ai trouvé la solution la nuit dernière ! » dit Sarek avant de tourner les talons. « Excusez-moi, je dois me rendre chez mes parents. »

**Et ce même après-midi dans la chambre de Spock…**

« SAREK ! Quel est ce MONSTRE ? » Crie Amanda tout en regardant l'étrange animal endormi près du berceau.

« Chhh, Amanda. Notre fils est en train de dormir…Et ceci est un selhat…Son nom est I'Chaya …C'est notre nouvelle nourrice, en quelque sorte ! »

« Notre quoi ? Mais avez-vous perdu l'esprit ? Vous…Vous voulez que je laisse ce …ce tigre avec notre bébé ? »

« En fait, I'Chaya était ma nourrice lorsque j'étais enfant…J'ai pensé qu'il serait judicieux de … »

« Sarek ! » la coupa Amanda, « je pensais déjà que vos parents étaient …hum…Oubliez ça ! Cet animal ne restera pas dans cette maison ! Sortez-le d'ici ! » S'écrie de nouveau Amanda, réveillant à la fois Spock et I'Chaya !

« Ouiiiinnn … Ouiiin …»

Deux secondes plus tard, le selhat se trouve penché au-dessus du berceau, ses griffes sur le rebord et ses dents acérées au-dessus du visage de l'enfant. Amanda est pétrifiée mais I'Chaya se met aussitôt à ronronner à l'oreille de Spock ce qui a pour effet d'apaiser ce dernier qui s'endort de nouveau.

« Vous voyez ! I'Chaya est la nourrice parfaite pour notre fils ! » Dit calmement Sarek, un petit sourire victorieux aux coins des lèvres.

« Et bien …C'est surprenant…presque fascinant…Et …I'Chaya est-il également capable de changer sa couche ou de lui donner son biberon ? »

« …*soupir*… »

**Et encore plus tard, cette nuit là …**

« Ouiiin…ouiiiiiin …OUiiiiiiiiiiiiNNNN… »

« AHuuuuu ! Ahuuuuuu ! »

« Mon époux…Je dois admettre que votre idée était brillante. A présent, nous sommes réveillés à la fois par les cris de Spock ET d'I'Chaya… C'est votre tour… »

« Oui, ma femme…J'arrive I'Chaya ! »

Une fois encore, Sarek est en train de débattre dans la chambre de son fils. Pieds nus, il est assis dans le rockingchair près du berceau, son fils dans ses bras suce la tétine de son biberon avec satisfaction, tandis qu'I'Chaya le regarde paisiblement assis à ses pieds.

« En toute logique, j'attribue mon erreur de jugement à mon manque de sommeil et à mon manque de méditation…Je dois admettre que votre mère a raison : I'Chaya est incapable de changer vos couches … » Explique Sarek tout en regardant I'Chaya…Rêve-t-il ou ce dernier est en train de glousser ? « Cependant, je suis sûr qu'il sera un excellent gardien et compagnon pour vous… Mon fils…Et maintenant…Dormez bien ! » Ordonne Sarek !

Et c'est ainsi que pour la première fois depuis deux mois et trois semaines, Spock obéit à son père qui peut s'en retourner dans son lit pour une longue longue nuit…

**FIN.**

_Chers lecteurs et lectrices…Ces derniers jours, j'ai beaucoup lu d'histoires sur la mort de Spock, en mémoire à l'acteur Léonard Nimoy décédé ce 27 février 2015... (Paix à votre âme, Monsieur Nimoy…et encore merci d'avoir incarné ce personnage de Spock…) J'ai pensé écrire cette histoire autour de la naissance de Spock pour alléger ma peine. Haloa._


	6. Le voyage

**De Vulcain à la Terre.**

Spock et ses parents avaient quitté leur maison de Shikkar au milieu de la nuit. Le réveil du jeune demi-vulcain n'avait pas été difficile, n'ayant jamais réellement trouvé le sommeil. Etait-il _nerveux, inquiet, triste_ ou _soulagé et heureux, excité à l'idée de vivre une nouvelle expérience _? Spock ne savait pas interpréter ce qu'il ressentait tant ces émotions étaient contradictoires mais partir de nuit lui semblait comparable à prendre la fuite …_Devait-il en ressentir de la honte ?_

Le court trajet jusqu'au spacioport n'avait présenté aucun intérêt. En effet, que pouvait-il voir de la ville de Shikkar, même faiblement éclairée par le reflet de T'Khut, à travers les vitres sombres de leur véhicule ? Même le nez collé à la vitre, Spock ne reconnut pas les bâtiments et les rues qu'ils traversaient. Le véhicule s'engouffra bientôt dans un long tunnel creusé dans la montagne et déboucha sur un parking souterrain. Sarek gara le véhicule et sortit, bientôt suivi par son épouse et son jeune fils. Une douzaine d'adultes vulcains se déployèrent autour du véhicule. Spock reconnut plusieurs assistants de son père et d'autres membres du personnel de l'Ambassade. Deux d'entre eux ouvrirent le coffre pour en sortir les derniers bagages à main de la famille. Après les salutations d'usage vint le tour des présentations. Spock apprit ainsi que plusieurs membres du Corps Diplomatique de Vulcain s'apprêtaient à partir avec leurs conjoints.

« Je regrette Spock, mais tu seras le seul enfant à bord du vaisseau. » Lui annonça sa mère.

_Tant pis _ou _tant mieux_, là encore, Spock hésitait dans sa réponse. De fait, il acquiesça poliment et s'empressa de rejoindre son père qui en tête du cortège, se dirigeait déjà vers la salle de téléportation. Les passagers du vol à destination de New-York, sur Terre, arrivèrent à bord par groupe de cinq. La planète Vulcain n'étant éloignée de la Terre que de 16 années-lumière et le voyage devant durer 10 heures et trente-six minutes, Spock espérait bien voir autre chose que la vue depuis le hublot de sa cabine !

Aussi, lorsqu'il entendit le Capitaine Sor'oth inviter Sarek et ses collaborateurs à assister au départ du vaisseau depuis la passerelle, Spock s'empressa de lui emboîter le pas, se faufilant, se cachant presque derrière les robes des adultes qui l'entouraient. Malheureusement, sa mère aperçut son manège et le retint par le bras au moment même où les portes menant à ladite passerelle s'ouvraient devant lui !

«Halte-là jeune homme ! Vous, vous avez rendez-vous avec votre lit ! Il est près de cinq heures du matin et vous avez beaucoup de sommeil en retard ! » Dit Amanda tout en l'attirant vers elle.

« Mais je ne suis pas fatigué, Mère ! » Lui répondit Spock, masquant parfaitement sa déception d'être stoppé si près du but !

« Amanda, allez-vous reposer dans notre cabine. Spock et moi-même vous y rejoindront sitôt que le vaisseau sera passé en vitesse de distorsion. Ce sera une expérience à la fois éducative et divertissante pour notre fils ! » Dit Sarek tout en posant ses mains sur les épaules de Spock, le ramenant ainsi vers lui.

« Très bien. Je renonce pour cette fois, Sarek. Mais je vous rappelle qu'il a moins de 11 heures pour se caler sur l'horaire de New-York ! »

« Dois-je vous rappeler que les Vulcains ont besoin de moins de sommeil que vous ? Spock s'adaptera très bien. Vous vous faîtes du souci pour rien. » Ajouta Sarek.

Il se trouvait maintenant assis face à l'écran principal, Spock sur ses genoux. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait tenu ainsi contre lui, Spock devait avoir deux ans et demi !

Spock était aussi impassible que son père mais intérieurement il jubilait.

C'était la première fois qu'il contemplait Vulcain depuis l'espace. La planète rouge tournait lentement sur elle-même tout en devenant de plus en plus petite à mesure que le vaisseau s'en éloignait. Ce dernier accéléra après un dernier virage autour de la planète jumelle de Vulcain, T'Khut et se mit en position pour filer droit vers la Terre. Spock avait un court instant manifesté son excitation lors de l'entrée du vaisseau en vitesse de distorsion. Crispé, il avait fixé l'écran avec intensité avant de se détendre et de s'endormir.

Il se réveilla 6 heures plus tard dans un lit, collé à sa mère. Il s'en éloigna de quelques centimètres et se mit à grelotter. Pourquoi faisait-il si froid dans la cabine ? Il se leva, s'entoura dans une grande couverture et se dirigea vers le cadran qui affichait la température de la pièce : 20°C !

« Spock ? Est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda soudain sa mère. Celle-ci avait dû sentir l'absence de son fils qui toute la journée lui avait servi de _bouillotte_ !

« Mère, pour-pourquoi la tem-température est-elle si basse ? » Dit-il, essayant de ne pas claquer des dents.

« Spock, cette température est celle que vous rencontrerez chez votre oncle et tante ainsi que chez vos grands-parents, bien que j'ai dans l'idée qu'ils auront augmenté le chauffage pour votre père et vous ! Si l'Ambassade de Vulcain sur Terre est surchauffée, en hiver comme en été, il n'en sera pas de même partout ailleurs. Il convient de vous habituer dès à présent à ce qui est pour vous, de basses températures. A présent, habillez-vous. Il est temps de rejoindre les autres pour le diner. »

« Diner ? Mais nous n'avons pas encore pris de petit-déjeuner !»

« Spock, le vaisseau est à l'heure de New York où il est 20.00 ! Nous arriverons sur Terre dans moins de 2 heures et trente minutes, il fera nuit et il sera l'heure de vous recoucher… »

«Mais je ne serai pas fatigué ! » s'écria Spock, dont l'horloge interne indiquait qu'il était 13.00 !

« Voilà tous les inconvénients des voyages spatiaux, mon fils. » Annonça Sarek qui venait de faire son entrée dans la cabine. « A présent, obéissez. Comme vous l'a dit votre mère, la Terre sera en vue d'ici deux heures. S'il nous reste un peu de temps après manger, je vous emmènerai visiter la salle des machines ! » Lui promit Sarek.

Les yeux brillants soudain d'excitation, Spock s'empressa de quitter sa couverture pour la salle de bain. Il se hâta de s'habiller tout en regrettant d'avoir passé autant d'heures à dormir.

Deux heures plus tard, Spock observait une petite planète bleue par l'une des grandes baies vitrées du vaisseau.

"La Terre..." Murmura-t-il.


	7. Premiers pas sur Terre

**Premiers pas sur Terre**

Le débarquement s'était fait une nouvelle fois à l'aide du téléporteur. Par groupe de deux ou trois, les vulcains avaient quitté le vaisseau.

« Spock, placez-vous entre nous deux et tenez-vous prêt. » lui dit Sarek.

Spock et ses parents étaient les derniers à partir. Etait-ce l'appréhension ou le froid qui l'avait poussé à se blottir contre sa mère au moment même où le technicien les avait invités à se placer sur les plots du téléporteur ?

_Il devait se tenir prêt, mais à quoi ?_ se demanda Spock alors que le faisceau de lumière l'enveloppait. Il réapparut quelques secondes plus tard dans une immense salle peu éclairée et de toute évidence peu chauffée. Le manque de lumière le décevait quelque peu mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de l'inconfort qu'il ressentait à présent. Sa mère n'avait pas exagérée. Les températures étaient vraiment basses et encore, là, ils se trouvaient _à l'intérieur_ du bâtiment ! La nuit était tombée sur la grande ville de New- York, d'où la lumière tamisée dans les couloirs qu'ils traversaient. La délégation entière marchait en silence, comme s'ils craignaient de réveiller quelques humains. Une horloge murale lui confirma l'heure : il était 23.00.

« Spock, restez près de moi, nous allons maintenant prendre un ascenseur un peu particulier.»

« Père, à quel étage sommes-nous ? » Spock essayait de ne pas claquer des dents, maintenant peu nombreuses. Ses oreilles étaient dissimulées sous un bonnet, lui-même recouvert par la capuche de son manteau. Quant à ses mains, elles étaient emmitouflées et rentrées dans ses poches. Malgré cela, Spock frissonnait, tout en se demandant ce que cet ascenseur pouvait avoir de si particulier.

« Nous sommes au 63ème étage… » Répondit calmement Sarek, tandis que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient devant lui.

La délégation vulcaine s'était divisée en deux groupes. Le premier groupe comptant huit personnes, dont Spock et ses parents, entra dans l'ascenseur. Mais tandis que derrière lui, les adultes le poussaient vers l'avant pour pouvoir entrer, lui n'avait qu'une seule peur : non celle d'être écrasé mais celle de tomber dans le vide ! Car l'ascenseur se trouvait accroché à la paroi externe du building et à l'exception du sol, toutes les parois de la cabine étaient constituées de vitres transparentes. Des diodes luminescentes, parcourant les parois horizontalement et verticalement, offraient un faible éclairage de même qu'un _très faible_ sentiment de sécurité.

« Spock, la vitre est solide, mais si vous le souhaitez, tenez-vous à moi. »

« Sarek ! Spock a peut-être peur du vide, ne le mettez pas trop près de la vitre ! »

Spock ne pouvait contrôler les frissons qui parcouraient à présent tout son corps. Il avait instinctivement fermé les yeux et commencé à réciter intérieurement l'un des mantras que lui avait appris son père, mais sa méditation n'eut aucun effet. Sa respiration rapide et bruyante trahissait son état d'esprit. Percevant sa détresse, Sarek le retourna contre lui, le souleva du sol, et offrant son torse comme refuge, lui parla doucement à l'oreille.

« Spock, ouvrez les yeux, vous n'avez rien à craindre. Regardez la vue que cet ascenseur nous offre. D'ici vous pouvez voir une petite partie de la ville de New York.

A l'abri dans les bras de son père, Spock se calma et ouvrit les yeux. L'ascenseur descendait lentement. Spock suivait sa progression grâce à un cadran situé au-dessus de la porte. Il avait déjà parcouru 15 étages…

Spock bénéficiait à présent de la chaleur générée par le corps de son père. Il fut surpris et amusé de voir qu'il produisait un peu de vapeur, à chacune de ses expirations. Celle-ci se déposait sur la vitre et la buée ainsi formée lui cachait la vue. D'un revers de manche, Sarek l'effaça et se mit à lui citer les noms des rues et des bâtiments qui les entouraient, leurs caractéristiques comme leur hauteur ou leurs fonctions… Spock l'écoutait avec intérêt, maintenant qu'il avait acquis la certitude qu'il était en sécurité. Il était également soulagé que son père n'ait émis aucun jugement négatif à son égard. Bien au contraire, Sarek s'était montré compréhensif et lui avait même porté assistance. Le froid, la ville de New-York de nuit, ses lumières, ses hauts buildings… Cet environnement lui était si étranger, et pourtant, à cet instant dans les bras de son père, il ne ressentait aucune appréhension.

La nuit n'était pas la seule à être tombée sur New-York…La neige était également tombée en abondance. Spock ne pouvait pas encore la toucher, encore moins la voir comme en plein jour, mais il voyait les petits flocons se déposer sur la vitre, il trouvait ses petits cristaux de glace fascinants, si différents dans leurs tailles et leurs formes géométriques !

Spock avait hâte que le jour se lève pour voir ce _manteau blanc_ dont sa mère lui avait si souvent parlé. Cette dernière les avait rejoint et s'était elle aussi blottie contre l'épaule de son époux. L'ascenseur se mit à ralentir. Il ne restait plus que deux étages à parcourir. A posteriori, Spock regretta d'avoir fermé les yeux au début de cette descente et aurait bien aimé que cet instant dure plus longtemps.

Les deux groupes s'étaient retrouvés dans le hall d'entrée de l'immeuble. Tous allaient maintenant rejoindre leur hôtel, situés à quelques rues de là, à l'exception de l'Ambassadeur, de Spock et d'Amanda qui s'apprêtaient à rejoindre leur famille habitant la banlieue de New-York. Un véhicule les attendait déjà. Leur chauffeur quant à lui se tenait au beau milieu du hall, offrant à Spock dès qu'il le vit un large sourire.

« Eric ! » s'écria Amanda tout en allant à la rencontre de son beau-frère. Ce dernier la serra brièvement dans ses bras avant de reculer pour saluer Sarek et Spock d'un geste maladroit de la main.

« Longue vie et prospérité Sarek, j'espère que vous avez fait bon voyage. Spock…Alors ça…Je suis très heureux de faire enfin ta connaissance, mon neveu. J'en connais un qui est tout excité à l'idée de te rencontrer. » Commença-t-il par dire, tout en posant un genou à terre pour se mettre à sa hauteur. D'ordinaire, Spock n'aimait pas être dévisagé ainsi mais là, cela ne le dérangeait pas. Cet humain semblait sincèrement ravi de le voir. « Timothy n'arrête pas de parler de toi et de ce que tous les deux allez pouvoir faire durant les vacances. Il comptait les jours jusqu'à ton arrivée. Il aurait bien aimé m'accompagner mais vu l'heure tardive sa mère n'a pas voulu. »

« Spock et Timothy vont très bien s'entendre, j'en suis sûre. » Répliqua Amanda. Spock fut surpris par la réaction de sa mère. Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas laissé le temps de lui répondre. Lui aussi avait très envie de découvrir son cousin. Encore plus maintenant qu'il savait sa venue désirée.

« J'ai moi aussi hâte de rencontrer mon cousin. »

« Très bien. Il se fait tard, nous devrions y aller. Je suis garé à une cinquantaine de mètres. Cependant, je dois vous prévenir, il a pas mal neigé ces derniers jours et les trottoirs n'ont été qu'en partie dégagés. Alors j'espère que vous avez mis vos bonnes chaussures ! » Annonça ensuite l'oncle de Spock dans un éclat de rire. Tous les Vulcains présents s'étaient retournés sur lui, fronçant les sourcils.

_Vos bonnes chaussures ? Y'en aurait-il des mauvaises ? _se demanda Spock.

« J'ai mis le chauffage à fond. Vous devriez être confortables. »

« Merci, Eric. Laissez-moi juste une minute. »

Après leur avoir laissé quelques directives pour les jours à venir, Sarek salua ses collègues et suivant son beau-frère et sa femme, il resserra les pans de son manteau, ainsi que l'écharpe qui dépassait en dessous.

« Spock, restez près de moi. »

Malgré le décalage horaire et le fait que son horloge interne lui indiquait qu'il était au beau milieu de l'après-midi, Spock ressentit pour la première fois de la fatigue. Etait-ce à cause des émotions qu'il avait tenté de contrôler lorsqu'il se trouvait dans l'ascenseur ? Ses yeux se seraient volontiers fermés mais l'ouverture automatique de la porte d'entrée le réveilla soudain. Un vent glacial vint en effet le frapper en plein visage. Ce vent était accompagné de centaines de ces petits cristaux de glace dont il avait tant apprécié la beauté. Spock sortit précipitamment ses mains gantées de ses poches pour se protéger le visage. Spock fit ainsi ses premiers pas dans la neige. Marcher dans la neige était d'autant plus difficile que par endroit il s'y enfonçait jusqu'aux genoux !

« Spock ! Ne marchez pas au bord de la route, restez au milieu du trottoir ! »

« Mais mère, je ne vois rien ! Je ne distingue même pas le …le trottoir. »

Tandis que des flocons de neige s'acharnaient sur son visage, entraînant une sensation désagréable,_ mélange de picotement et de brûlure_ …_une bien étrange réaction face à de la glace, se disait-il_…Il ressentit le froid et l'humidité envahir ses pieds, bientôt suivi d'une sensation d'engourdissement.

« Mère, je crois que …que de l'eau rentre dans mes chaussures… »

« Qu'est-ce que je disais, mauvaises chaussures mon garçon ! » s'exclama son oncle. « Courage mon petit, la voiture n'est plus qu'à une trentaine de mètres !

_Une trentaine de mètres …je n'ai donc parcouru que 20 mètres...alors que je suis sorti de l'immeuble depuis six minutes et trente-neuf secondes!_ Spock semblait se concentrer sur ses calculs comme pour penser à autre chose que ses membres engourdis.

« Spock, arrêtez-vous, je vais vous porter. »

Sarek l'ayant rejoint le souleva alors et le prit une nouvelle fois contre lui.

_Pour la troisième fois en moins de 24 heures…_Songea-t-il, surpris.

Spock, une fois à l'intérieur du véhicule, se détendit enfin. La chaleur qui montait du sol soulagea ses pieds engourdis. Ses chaussures, ses chaussettes et le bas de son pantalon étaient trempés. Rapidement, Spock se blottit contre sa mère…et s'endormit.


	8. Une photo inoubliable

_Petite note._

_Au départ, « un enfant à part » était une série de one-shots, chaque chapitre pouvant être lu indépendamment les uns des autres. Mais je m'aperçois que j'en ai fait une histoire à plusieurs chapitres à partir du moment où Spock quittait son école. J'ai donc décidé de revenir à ma première idée et ne raconterai donc pas en détail tout son séjour sur Terre. En fait, ce qui m'importait était l'histoire qui va suivre …la rencontre improbable de Spock et d'un futur collègue et ami…Non, non, je n'en dirai pas plus. A vous de le découvrir ! Ensuite, retour aux one-shots sur l'enfance (de façon plus générale) de Spock._

**Une photo inoubliable.**

Spock et Timothy couraient d'une vitrine à une autre. Timothy semblait à chaque fois hypnotisé par la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Chaque magasin avait en effet utilisé nounours et autres poupées pour décorer leur vitrine. Là, des nounours suspendus au plafond, animés comme des marionnettes, dansaient une farandole, quand ici des poupées semblaient prendre le thé. Leurs mouvements répétitifs étaient orchestrés à l'avance, sous l'action d'un mécanisme assez rudimentaire en fait. Les ficelles étaient même visibles. Spock trouvait fascinant le fait de voir le visage de son cousin humain s'émerveillé pour si peu ! Sa tante et sa mère avaient enfin trouvé le temps de les emmener au centre commercial afin de trouver de nouvelles bottines à Spock et faire une certaine photo. Comme souvent ces derniers jours, Spock ne comprenait rien à l'enthousiasme de sa mère et de sa tante à l'idée d'être pris en photo avec un gros monsieur vêtu de rouge, portant une barbe blanche fournie et nommé _Père Noël_. Un mythe terrien lui avait expliqué son père. Chaque année, des milliers d'enfants se rendaient dans les centres commerciaux pour être pris en photo assis sur les genoux de ce parfait inconnu…et cela rendait leurs parents heureux ! Cela était incongru en plus d'être illogique mais qu'à cela ne tienne, Spock se plierait à la tradition pour faire plaisir à sa mère !

De fait, après avoir acheté lesdites bottines, Timothy et son cousin prirent place dans la file d'attente. Devant eux se trouvaient déjà une dizaine d'enfants attendant leur tour et discutant avec leurs camarades des cadeaux qu'ils aimeraient recevoir cette année. Car oui, chose qui avait son importance, il fallait aussi s'être muni d'une liste des jouets et cadeaux désirés et la dire en confidence à l'oreille de ce vieux monsieur.

oOOOo

« Père, que dois-je lui dire ? » avait demandé Spock à son père avant de quitter la maison de sa tante. Ce dernier, occupé par ses nouvelles fonctions à l'Ambassade, ne pouvait pas en effet les accompagner.

« Et bien…Cela vous sera d'une grande aide de savoir que votre mère et moi allons vous offrir une console de jeux, identique à celle que possède déjà vos cousins. Vous semblez y avoir trouvé beaucoup d'intérêts ces derniers jours, vu le nombre d'heures que vous avez passé à … »

« Sarek ?! » L'interrompit Amanda, à la fois furieuse et déçue. « Vous ne deviez pas le lui dire ! C'était une surprise ! »

« Amanda, je ne vois pas l'intérêt qu'auraient ces enfants à demander à ce _Père Noël _ce qu'ils veulent, sachant que leurs parents ont tout comme nous déjà acheté leurs présents ! Ce n'est pas logique et surtout malhonnête de leur faire croire qu'ils recevront un ordinateur portable s'ils en font la demande alors qu'au final ils risquent de recevoir un livre ! Je ne vous comprends pas ma femme, voudriez-vous qu'il soit déçu ? »

« Oh …Sarek… » Soupira-t-elle. « Bien …J'admets que vous avez raison. Dans ce cas, autant demander à Spock quels jeux il aimerait pour aller avec sa console…Et par pitié ne me parler pas de ces puzzles mathématiques et autres jeux éducatifs que vous lui avez déjà pris! Spock, quels jeux vous feraient plaisir ? »

Spock souriait intérieurement. Il avait rêvé d'avoir sa propre console depuis qu'il avait commencé à y jouer avec ses trois cousins. Hélas, n'ayant pas la sienne, il devait emprunter tour à tour l'une de ses cousins. Or les consoles pouvaient être connectées entre elles et certains jeux pouvaient accepter quatre joueurs… Spock, comme ses cousins, aimait particulièrement ce jeu où il pouvait piloter un vaisseau tout en détruisant des cibles tels que des vaisseaux ennemis et autres météorites sur son passage, bien qu'il trouva plus amusant encore de les éviter. Il était en quelques heures seulement devenu, aux dires d'Alex, un virtuose du pilotage ! Alex était le plus âgé des trois frères. Il avait 13 ans et lui prêtait très souvent sa console afin de jouer avec Timothy et Kevin.

« J'aime bien jouer à… _Traps in space IV_… » Dit timidement Spock. Si Sarek connaissait ce jeu, il risquait de désapprouver le choix de son fils, car il s'agissait à la base d'un jeu assez violent sur fond de guerre intergalactique …curieux choix de la part d'un vulcain, qui plus est fils d'un ambassadeur amené à résoudre ce genre de conflit…

« Un jeu de stratégie…qui demande également une certaine habileté au pilotage…Bien que sur fond de combat … ce jeu est cependant acceptable. Quels autres jeux souhaiteriez-vous recevoir ? »

Encouragé par son père et sa mère, Spock avait fini par leur dresser une liste de jeux assez fournie, pouvant se jouer seul ou à plusieurs. Bien entendu il savait qu'il ne les recevrait pas tous.

oOOOo

Finalement, l'attente n'avait pas été longue. Timothy, mitraillé par les flashs du photographe, finissait de dire au Père Noël tout ce qu'il désirait recevoir quand Spock entendit du bruit derrière lui. Un jeune homme se faisait copieusement disputer par l'assistant du photographe.

« Bon sang ! C'est à cette heure-ci que t'arrives ? T'as plus d'une heure de retard et c'est déjà la troisième fois cette semaine que tu me fais le coup ! »

« Désolé…j'avais pas vu l'heure… » Lui répondit le jeune homme. Ce dernier, de taille moyenne, brun aux yeux bleus, semblait avoir 10 ans de plus que Spock.

« Ouais…c'est ça. T'étais encore plongé dans un de ces bouquins de médecine, pas vrai ? Ecoute mon garçon, je sais bien que ce job n'est pas celui dont tu rêves mais il paye une partie de tes études de médecine alors fais le bien ! Allez !...Cours enfiler ce costume d'Elfe et rejoint les autres. »

« L'Elfe ? Mais je l'ai déjà fait hier ! Aujourd'hui je devais porter le costume du renne ! »

« Un Elfe, un renne…pfft…c'est pareil !...de toute façon le costume est aussi ridicule. Maintenant arrête de bougonner et met moi ces oreilles correctement ! »

« Nom de Dieu, je déteste ce boulot…je déteste les gosses, je déteste le vert et je déteste les elfes ! » dit-il tout en ajoutant à la hâte une paire d'oreilles pointues siliconées par-dessus les siennes, toutes rondes. »

« Len, fais gaffe à ce que tu dis ! …Pfft…Si ton oncle n'était pas le propriétaire de ce magasin tu serais déjà viré et renvoyé dans ta Géorgie natale depuis longtemps ! »

Spock ne put se retenir de sourire en voyant le jeune homme déguisé en elfe prendre place derrière le fauteuil du Père Noël. C'est vrai que son costume était ridicule…Un collant vert, une tunique rouge, deux chaussures aux bouts pointus…un bonnet vert au bout duquel était accroché un grelot …et deux fausses oreilles qui lui donnaient l'air d'être un vulcain, à ceci près qu'elles étaient deux fois trop grandes pour sa tête…

« Au suivant ! » Annonça le vieil homme au costume rouge.

Comme convenu, Spock s'assit sur ses genoux, débita très rapidement sa liste de jeux vidéo, tout en fixant l'objectif du photographe sans sourire, évidemment. Une fois la photo prise, Spock descendit rejoindre Timothy, sa tante et sa mère. Quelques heures plus tard, sa mère sortit la photo de son enveloppe et la glissa dans le cadre acheté à cet effet.

« Et voilà…La première photo de Spock avec le Père Noël ! » Amanda souriait.

« Elle est réussie…Dommage cependant que l'elfe derrière lui ne sourit pas … » Dit Eric, l'oncle de Spock.

« C'est normal qu'il ne sourit pas …Il déteste les elfes ! » Expliqua Spock.

_FIN._


	9. Le gâteau d'anniversaire

_Dans cette histoire, Spock a 9 ans._

**Le gâteau d'anniversaire**

Spock et son père avaient rejoint le centre-ville de Shikkar et ses rues commerçantes. Leur objectif était d'acheter un gâteau d'anniversaire.

Commémorer l'anniversaire de sa naissance n'était pas une coutume vulcaine. En effet, ils ne voyaient aucune raison d'en faire un jour _spécial_. Ce qu'ils trouvaient encore plus illogique était la consommation d'une pâtisserie pour marquer l'évènement… et pourtant, Spock et Sarek se trouvaient là. Alors pourquoi ?

La raison en était simple. Amanda désirait célébrer les 75 ans de son époux et Sarek, après plusieurs heures de négociations, avait finalement donné son accord, à la condition toutefois que cet anniversaire soit fêté dans la plus stricte intimité ! Pas de fête gigantesque, Sarek en avait sa dose lors de ses missions diplomatiques…Il ne voulait pas non plus d'invités-surprises, rien qu'un repas plus élaboré qu'à l'ordinaire, partagé avec sa femme et son fils, à la maison ! Repas qui se clôturerait par un gâteau d'anniversaire, suivant la tradition Terrienne !

Sarek ayant également déclaré qu'il ne voulait pas recevoir de cadeau, Amanda eut l'idée de lui laisser choisir _son_ gâteau !

Il n'était un secret pour personne que les goûts jugés exotiques de Sarek ne concernaient pas uniquement les Terriennes. Les pâtisseries originaires de la Terre avaient également sa préférence …Voilà pourquoi il avait conduit son fils dans la seule et unique pâtisserie Terrienne de Shikkar, dont la réputation n'était plus à faire !

Spock observait avec curiosité l'intérieur de la boutique, laquelle proposait une grande variété de gâteaux, plus ou moins crémeux mais tous plus appétissants les uns que les autres : tartes aux fruits, tartes tatins, fraisiers, poiriers, tiramisus, cheesecakes au cassis, au citron… Les parfums se déclinaient à l'infini !

Les arômes et la vue de toutes ces pâtisseries chatouillaient ses sens…

Sarek avait beau être un Vulcain maîtrisant les réactions de son corps et ses émotions, il n'empêche qu'il n'était pas insensible à la vue de toutes ces exquises pâtisseries surmontées de crème Chantilly !…Il suffisait de voir sa pomme d'Adam monter et descendre à un rythme effréné pour comprendre qu'il déglutissait de façon inhabituelle ou pour reprendre une expression terrienne, qu'il en avait _l'eau à la bouche_.

…_La gourmandise est-elle une émotion ?..._se demanda Spock qui peinait lui aussi à réguler sa salivation devenue excessive!

« Père, avez-vous choisi ? »

« Je pense que oui …Ce fraisier conviendra parfaitement… » Annonça Sarek après 7 minutes et 36 secondes d'intense réflexion. En plus des fraises et de la Chantilly, le gâteau était décoré de petites roses en pâte d'amande.

« Son aspect est des plus satisfaisants mais il est trop petit ! » Lui fit aussitôt remarquer Spock. Ce dernier se tenait bien droit, les mains jointes dans son dos, en une parfaite imitation de son père !

« Trop petit ? Il est indiqué sur ce présentoir qu'il convient pour 4 personnes…Sa taille me semble donc correcte, vu que nous ne serons que trois à le consommer. »

«Pourtant un gâteau de cette taille me semblerait plus indiqué ! » répliqua Spock, le plus sérieusement du monde, en montrant du doigt un immense fraisier pouvant compter 15 à 20 parts !

« Spock…Il serait illogique d'acheter un si grand fraisier alors que nous ne serons que trois à le consommer ! »

« Mais Père, Mère n'a-t-elle pas dit qu'elle allait suivre la tradition Terrienne ? »

« En effet, Spock… »

« En ce cas, Père, souvenez-vous du huitième anniversaire de mon cousin Timothy ! Il y avait 8 bougies sur son gâteau... Chaque bougie représentant une année de votre existence, la surface de votre gâteau doit être proportionnelle à votre âge et non au nombre de convives présents…Je pense qu'un gâteau de 20 parts doit être suffisant pour y disposer les 75 petites bougies que Mère a certainement acquis pour votre anniversaire… » Expliqua Spock.

« …Votre raisonnement est logique, Spock…Dans ce cas, je suppose que nous devons effectivement prendre celui-ci ! » Annonça Sarek d'un air satisfait avant de passer commande auprès du propriétaire de la pâtisserie, un humain jovial et débonnaire. Il lui demanda de livrer l'immense fraisier à son domicile pour le soir même.

_Et ainsi…quelques heures plus tard …_

« SAREK ! SPOCK ! Mais qu'est-ce qui vous est passé par la tête ?» S'écria Amanda, laquelle tenait deux bougies dans ses mains, la première en forme de 7 et la seconde en forme de 5 ! « Ce gâteau est beaucoup trop grand ! »

« Pardonnez-moi ma femme, mais le choix d'un si grand gâteau m'a semblé logique après que notre fils m'ait rappelé la tradition des bougies d'anniversaire... »

« Logique ! Logique ? » Hurlait à présent la mère de Spock.

« Mère…Vous ne comptiez pas y mettre 75 bougies ? » Demanda Spock, ne masquant pas sa surprise. Ses connaissances du folklore relatif à la célébration d'un anniversaire étaient apparemment erronées. Il se tourna vers son père, lequel affichait un très discret sourire.

« Sarek… » Dit Amanda, d'un air désapprobateur. « La logique n'a rien à voir là-dedans…Ne serait-ce pas plutôt votre gourmandise qui a guidé votre choix ? »

Sarek, les mains toujours jointes dans son dos, se contenta de lever un sourcil, prenant son air le plus innocent…Un enfant de cinq ans n'aurait pas réagi différemment face à une telle accusation !

« Et vous venez d'avoir 75 ans … » Soupira Amanda.

**FIN.**


	10. Les langues de Schtroumpfs

**Les langues de Schtroumpfs**

Une fois de plus, Spock s'était jeté sur le plat de lasagnes à peine celui-ci posé sur la table.

_Quel appétit,_ se dit sa mère tout en affichant un large sourire_…on croirait qu'il n'a pas mangé depuis 15 jours ! Dommage cependant qu'il ne grossisse pas davantage, il me semble toujours aussi frêle…_

Spock, bien qu'âgé de 13 ans, était un jeune garçon maigrelet et petit en taille. Il était entré dans la délicate période de la préadolescence mais comparé aux autres garçons de son âge, il mesurait une tête de moins et sa masse musculaire était peu développé ce qui suscitait des moqueries de la part de ses camarades de classe. Sans doute, sa physiologie hybride y était pour quelque chose…

_Mais ce n'est qu'une phase, bientôt il poussera comme un champignon, comme les hommes de ma famille…J'espère pour lui qu'il n'aura pas d'acné, ce serait pire pour lui si tel était le cas, _se dit Amanda qui regrettait le temps où son petit garçon lui posait trente-six questions à l'heure. Lui, si curieux de tout, était à présent un jeune garçon posé et silencieux…Trop replié sur lui-même à son goût.

Un doute traversa soudain son esprit. Un doute qui fit rapidement disparaître son beau sourire.

« Spock ? Qu'avez-vous mangé à la cantine aujourd'hui ? » Demanda Amanda. Bien entendu, l'école lui avait envoyé, comme à toutes les autres mères, la liste complète et détaillée des menus servis à la cantine pour les trois mois à venir. Prévoyantes, ces dernières pouvaient ainsi élaborer les repas du soir de façon à ce que leurs enfants ne mangent pas deux fois la même chose la même journée.

Dix puis vingt secondes passèrent…c'était déjà quinze secondes de trop ! Signe que Spock hésitait. _Comment pouvait-il hésiter ? Il ne pouvait pas avoir oublié ce qu'il avait eu au déjeuner ?_

Amanda devint vite anxieuse, ce que Sarek, son époux, remarqua aussitôt. Il se mit à observer son fils, qui au bout d'une minute, n'avait toujours pas répondu à cette simple question.

La fourchette en main et le regard plongé dans son assiette, Spock semblait avoir soudain toutes les difficultés du monde à mastiquer et avaler ce qui n'était qu'autre qu'une macédoine de légumes en accompagnement des lasagnes !

« Spock, répondez à votre mère. Qu'avez-vous eu au déjeuner ? » Demanda Sarek, sur un ton neutre. Depuis quelques temps déjà, sa complicité avec son fils s'était étiolée. C'était, aux dires de son épouse, un autre phénomène due à l'adolescence.

Lorsqu'il vit Spock relever les yeux, les lèvres scellées, il comprit que Spock ne donnerait jamais la bonne réponse…

« Spock ! Que se passe-t-il ? Ce sont ces mêmes garçons, n'est-ce pas ? Que font-ils cette fois ? Vous volent-ils votre repas ? Vous bloquent-ils l'accès à la cantine ? » Amanda était furieuse à présent. Spock était constamment la cible d'insultes de la part de trois camarades de sa classe et d'autres élèves, plus âgés que lui. Ceux-ci ne supportaient tout simplement pas son existence ! Bâtard, métis, Terrien, tels étaient les noms utilisés pour le désigner. La haine à son égard n'avait fait que croître ces derniers mois. Allez savoir pourquoi, peut-être une fois encore, était-ce la faute à leurs hormones ? Amanda se demandait toujours jusqu'où ils pouvaient aller…Par deux fois déjà, Spock avaient dû se défendre avec ses poings, après que ceux-ci l'aient juste 'bousculé' par inadvertance, à ce qu'ils avaient prétendu.

Spock baissa la tête aussi vite qu'il l'avait relevé. Il posa ensuite sa fourchette et sortit de table en un éclair.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sarek entrait dans la chambre où son fils s'était réfugié. Il avança calmement et vint s'asseoir sur le lit, invitant son fils à la rejoindre d'un geste de la main.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » Dit-il dans un soupir. Même s'il montrait une quelconque émotion, Amanda l'avait supplié de ne pas le réprimander… _Plus que tout_, lui avait-elle dit, _il faut maintenir le dialogue avec lui…_Et c'était bien l'intention de Sarek à cet instant.

« Précisez ! » Demanda Spock.

« Que s'est-il passé ce midi à la cantine…Ce midi et les autres jours. »

« Vous le savez déjà ! » Répondit Spock, sèchement.

« Non, je ne le sais pas. Autrement, il serait illogique que je vous pose la question. »

Spock fixait la fenêtre de sa chambre, à travers laquelle apparaissaient quelques étoiles. La nuit descendait doucement sur Shikkar. Le regard de Spock sembla s'adoucir à la vue de T'Khut.

Sarek ressentait l'apaisement de son fils. _Bien, sa colère diminue, peut-être va-t-il enfin parler, _se dit-il.

Deux minutes passèrent avant que Spock ne se confia à lui.

« Ils renversent mon plateau-repas dans le recycleur avant même que je ne commence à manger. Ils disent qu'ils veulent tester ma résistance à la faim et à la soif…Un vrai Vulcain est capable de rester plusieurs semaines sans manger…Ce n'est pas mon cas, Père…J'ai toujours faim. »

Sarek aurait souri s'il n'avait pas été Vulcain et si cela n'avait pas été aussi grave. Lui aussi, à l'âge de Spock, avait toujours faim. Il avait même eu, à cette époque, quelques envies de viande…Lui qui était végétarien, comme la plupart de ses pairs, aurait alors volontiers dévoré un Lematya !

« Spock, ce que vous ressentez n'est pas une anomalie. Vous êtes en pleine croissance… »

« En pleine croissance ? Père, Je suis toujours le plus petit de ma classe ! » S'emporta soudain Spock.

« Spock, contrôlez-vous ! » Sarek se mordit soudain l'intérieur de la lèvre. _Et voilà…J'ai dit ce qu'il ne fallait pas dire…_

Sarek venait une nouvelle fois de rappeler à son fils qu'il devait se contrôler. Contrôler ses réactions est difficile quand son corps et son esprit affrontent une tornade d'émotions…_Fichues hormones…_

« Spock, oubliez ce que je viens de dire. Exprimez-vous librement, mon fils ! » Sarek avait mis l'accent sur les deux derniers mots. Oui il était son fils, son fils qu'il chérissait même s'il n'était pas aussi démonstratif que son épouse…

Malheureusement, Spock s'était refermé comme une huître dans sa coquille.

« Et vos professeurs, les avez-vous prévenu ? »

« Mes paroles n'ont aucun poids face à celles de mes assaillants. Ils me traitent de menteur et attendent que je leur fournisse une preuve de ce que j'avance ! Aucun d'eux ne surveille le réfectoire…et aucun autre élève ne veut témoigner en ma faveur… » Dit Spock dans un murmure.

« Et les biscuits que votre mère vous donne pour le goûter ?… »

« Je …Je dois leur remettre en entrant à l'école, le matin. Ils les mangent ensuite devant moi… »

« Je vois… » Répliqua Sarek, toujours impassible mais furieux contre lui-même.

Ainsi donc, son fils se faisait racketter depuis des semaines et il n'avait rien vu !

« Spock, demain, j'irai voir vos professeurs et je leur parlerai. »

« Mais Père, ce sera inutile. Nous ne pouvons prouver que … »

Spock se tut dès qu'il vit son père arborer un faible sourire, tout en relevant légèrement un sourcil…

« Spock, je vais vous demander de me faire confiance… »

oOOOo

Le matin suivant, Spock se présenta devant le portail de son école. Comme habituellement depuis 3 semaines, six jeunes Vulcains l'attendaient.

« Spock ! Montre-nous ce que ta putain de mère t'a donné aujourd'hui ! » Dit le plus vieux. Il devait avoir 15 ou 16 ans mais visiblement il n'avait acquis ni le contrôle de ses émotions ni la sagesse de ses pairs…Même à bonne distance, sa haine était palpable, nul besoin d'être un télépathe pour s'en apercevoir.

Tout en demeurant le visage aussi neutre que possible, Spock sortit de son sac qu'il portait à l'épaule, un petit sachet rempli de muffins et de bonbons aux couleurs chatoyantes. Comme depuis plusieurs jours, Spock se vit arracher le sac des mains.

« Vas-y, tu peux entrer ! »

Spock pénétra dans l'enceinte de l'école et ne se retourna que dix mètres plus loin pour les observer. Les trois-quart du sac avaient déjà été consommés…

Vers 10 heures, Sarek fit son entrée dans la salle de classe de son fils. Aussitôt des murmures se propagèrent dans l'immense salle. Que venait faire ici le père de Spock ? L'Ambassadeur venait-il chercher son fils ? Spock allait-il suivre une nouvelle fois son père dans l'une de ses missions diplomatiques ? Ce n'était pas impossible, cela s'était plusieurs fois produit par le passé.

Sarek s'était posté devant le professeur de son fils. Une vive discussion s'engagea avant que Spock ne fut contraint de quitter son module d'apprentissage pour les rejoindre.

« Spock ! Ton père affirme que certains camarades de classe te rackettent. Peux-tu me les désigner ? »

Spock, le visage impassible, cita les noms de ses assaillants qui furent immédiatement convoqués dans le bureau du directeur de l'établissement où Spock était scolarisé depuis ses 10 ans.

« Eh bien, Sarek. Spock porte de graves accusations, je suis certain que vous en avez conscience. Je déplore cependant que vous soyez venu ainsi sans demander au préalable un rendez-vous. Fallait-il que vous débarquiez ainsi dans la classe de votre fils, fallait-il que cette discussion ait lieu devant tous les élèves ?…Inutile de vous dire que je suis déjà au courant des accusations portées contre ses jeunes gens, tous issus de familles respectables, mais Spock ne m'ayant apporté aucune preuve … »

Le Vulcain qui venait de parler, déjà avancé en âge d'après ses rides et ses cheveux poivre et sel, se vit couper la parole par l'Ambassadeur. « Je suis en droit de prendre la défense de mon fils, et j'aurai apprécié être mis au courant de ces accusations plus tôt. N'est-ce pas votre rôle d'avertir les parents d'élèves lorsque de telles attaques ont lieues ? » Répliqua Sarek sur un ton grave. « De plus, j'ai la preuve que mon fils n'est pas un affabulateur ! »

« J'attends de voir ces preuves, dans ce cas ! » Répondit le Directeur.

Spock se tenait à côté de son professeur. Il peinait à masquer sa nervosité. Quelle preuve pouvait bien avoir son père ? Etait-il présent lorsque ses camarades l'ont délesté de son goûter ce matin-là ? Avait-il filmé la scène ?

Alignés en face de lui se trouvaient les six accusés. Le dos bien droit, le menton relevé, et le regard visiblement confiant…

L'Ambassadeur Sarek, les mains croisées dans son dos, scrutait le visage de chacun d'eux tout en les passant en revue.

« Messieurs, vous pouvez affirmer n'avoir rien dérobé à Spock ses derniers jours et …en particulier ce matin ? »

« Oui, Monsieur l'Ambassadeur ! » Répondirent les garçons d'une seule et même voix !

« Dans ce cas, puis-je vous demander de …tirer la langue !»

Tous relevèrent instantanément leurs sourcils sous l'effet de la surprise qu'une telle demande suscitait.

« Tirez la langue ! » répéta le père de Spock.

Les six jeune gens se dévisageaient à présent en fronçant les sourcils…Quelques langues sortirent et …soudain la panique se lut dans le regard des uns et des autres.

Spock avait quant à lui envie de rire mais se contrôlait parfaitement ! Il était un Vulcain jusqu'au bout des ongles, ce qui ne semblait plus être le cas de ses six camarades.

Tour à tour, les jeunes gens s'apercevaient avec effroi que leurs langues avaient pris une couleur bleue ! La carnation de leur peau étant verte, cela donnait un ensemble plutôt comique !

« Sarek ! Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? » S'écria le vieil homme, qui lui aussi avait soudain perdu son sang-froid.

« Du bleu de méthylesinol…un colorant très apprécié par les enfants de la Terre…car rentrant dans la composition de bonbons acidulés appelés Langue de Schtroumpf ! Ceux qui en mangent gardent la langue bleue durant quelques heures…Malheureusement mon épouse a, je le crains, forcé la dose en réalisant elle-même ses bonbons hier soir…Il se pourrait donc que leur langue reste bleue une semaine…C'est en tout cas la preuve qu'ils ont consommé les friandises volées à Spock ce matin ! »

Spock était droit comme un « i » mais intérieurement il jubilait ! Comment avait-il pu oublier ça ? C'était la blague préférée de son cousin Timothy qui l'avait initié à ces drôles de bonbons cinq ans plus tôt ! Ses oncles et tantes avaient tous eu droit à une langue bleue au lendemain de Noël, Timothy ayant versé le colorant dans leur café noir ! Même dilué il avait eu son petit effet ! Son père y avait échappé grâce au fait qu'il avait choisi de prendre un thé, plutôt qu'un café !

Spock replongea dans ces souvenirs heureux, il se rappela la réaction de son père et le sourire mutin qu'il lui avait glissé. Leur complicité lui manquait tant...

Sarek repartit quelques heures plus tard, satisfait des mesures punitives prises à l'encontre des six jeunes gens, les trois de sa classe ainsi que leurs trois autres complices plus âgés. Le professeur avait lui-même été les chercher dans leur classe respective pour les confronter à Spock.

Tour à tour, les parents des six jeunes gens furent convoqués et tous repartirent avec leur descendance, leur renvoi de l'école prononcé. La tête basse, certains gardaient une main devant la bouche alors qu'ils suivaient leurs parents dans un profond silence.

Tous passèrent devant Spock et Sarek. Une nouvelle fois, Sarek ne put que constater leur regard sombre et plein de haine à la seule vue de son fils. Il posa ensuite la main sur la frêle épaule de ce dernier, lui souhaitant un bon après-midi et lui affirmant le retrouver plus tard à la maison, une fois sa tâche à l'ambassade terminée.

Le message qu'il adressait à son fils était le suivant : ce soir, nous allons parler…

Mais Spock n'appréhendait pas la discussion de ce soir, au contraire, il l'attendait avec impatience. Ce midi-là, il dévora le contenu de son assiette, sous le regard médusé de son professeur qui tenait à surveiller la bonne conduite de ses élèves à son égard…

oOOOo

Entré par la porte du jardin, Spock se mit à chercher sa mère. Cette dernière était comme à l'accoutumée en train de soigner ses rosiers, un sécateur à la main. Son visage afficha un large sourire lorsqu'elle le vit !

« Mère, merci d'avoir utilisé le colorant bleu pour faire ses sucreries. »

« Spock, il n'est pas utile de me remercier. De plus, l'idée venait de votre père… »

« Je sais, Mère… Mais dîtes-moi, qu'est-ce qu'un Schtroumpf ?» Demanda Spock.

Les yeux pleins de malice, Amanda posa son sécateur sur la table du jardin et prenant Spock par le bras, l'emmena vers le salon tout en commençant son récit, heureuse d'avoir retrouvé pour quelques heures au moins, son petit garçon… « Les Schtroumpfs sont des petites créatures toute bleue, vivant heureux dans des maisons en forme de champignon, perdues au milieu d'une immense forêt… » Commença-t-elle.

FIN.


	11. Une histoire de chou

_Merci pour vos reviews. Voici une petite histoire ...trop chou?_

**Une histoire de chou**

La chaleur écrasante de l'été venait une nouvelle fois de s'abattre sur Shikkar. Sarek, après avoir passé plusieurs mois sur Terre, reconnaissait à cet instant qu'il avait du mal à s'acclimater de nouveau aux températures élevées de sa planète natale. Comme tous les jours, il rentrait chez lui à pied, espérant bientôt profiter de la fraîcheur de sa maison. Il ouvrit le portail menant au jardin et fut surpris d'y trouver sa femme, le visage fermé et les poings sur les hanches, devant un pan de mur recouvert de rosiers en fleurs.

_Si les rosiers d'Amanda se sont acclimatés à la chaleur de Vulcain, je devrai y parvenir également,_ se dit-il…

« Amanda, que faites-vous dans le jardin à cette heure ? Il n'est pas prudent pour vous d'y … »

« Sarek ! Vous devez avoir une discussion avec Spock ! Non, laissez-moi finir ! » Dit-elle tout en posant un doigt sur la bouche de son époux. Ce dernier poussa un long soupir, n'était-ce pas elle qui l'avait la première interrompu au beau milieu de sa phrase ?

« Sarek, je sais combien les Vulcains sont pudiques et combien il leur est difficile d'évoquer certains sujets comme le Pon Farr ou plus exactement le sexe, mais il est urgent que vous ayez ce type de discussion avec notre fils, maintenant ! »

Etait-ce la chaleur de Vulcain qui l'incommodait soudain ou bien les propos de sa femme, il n'en restait pas moins que le visage et les oreilles de Sarek avaient pris une teinte verdâtre plus foncée !

« Amanda, est-ce pour me dire cela que vous m'avez attendu dans le jardin ? Vous devriez rentrer et … »

« SAREK ! Ne changez pas de sujet ! » La coupa-t-elle encore.

« Ma femme, pourquoi cette précipitation …Spock n'a que 8 ans. Il est encore trop jeune pour …hum…s'y intéresser… »

« Oh ? Vraiment ? » Demanda-t-elle à son époux tout en suivant ce dernier à l'intérieur de la maison. Leurs pas les menèrent au salon où les attendaient trois tasses de thé glacé et quelques pâtisseries. Spock se trouvait sagement assis sur l'un des coussins disposés autour de la table basse, la tête plongée dans un livre d'histoire, constata Sarek.

« Spock, pourrais-tu dire à ton père, ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui ? » Dit Amanda tout en s'installant à ses côtés, Sarek prenant place en face d'elle. »

« Voulez-vous que je lui parle de ma journée à l'école, Mère ? »

« Non, Spock. Je préfèrerai que tu lui racontes ce qui s'est passé après, lorsque tu étais en communication avec ton cousin Timothy, sur Terre… »

« Oh cela... Oui. Ce fut une discussion fascinante. Tout d'abord, il m'a demandé si je pouvais répondre à une question. » Commença Spock.

« Et de quelle question s'agissait-il, mon fils ? » Demanda Sarek, curieux de savoir où cette discussion allait mener.

« Eh bien, Timothy voulait savoir si je savais d'où viennent les bébés. Ce à quoi j'ai répondu oui, évidemment ! Je lui ai aussitôt demandé s'il avait aussi la réponse à cette question, et là, il s'est lancé dans des explications pour le moins illogiques et farfelues, à propos de bébés garçons naissant dans des choux, et de bébés filles naissant dans des roses ! »

« Oh… » Dit Sarek, perplexe, l'un de ses sourcils disparaissant sous sa frange. Il fixait à présent le visage de sa femme, arborant un discret sourire, sa tasse de thé à la main.

« Et qu'avez-vous fait ? » Demanda-t-il ensuite.

« Visiblement, la source d'information de Timothy n'est pas très fiable. En effet, il est impossible qu'un bébé garçon se développe à l'intérieur d'un légume de la famille des Brassicacées ! De même qu'une fille ne peut sortir d'une rose ! J'en veux pour preuve que le jardin de Mère en est rempli, et que je n'ai jamais vu aucun bébé femelle en sortir ! Comment mon cousin peut-il croire qu'un bébé puisse sortir d'une si petite fleur ? Son raisonnement est des plus illogiques ! Heureusement, je sais d'où viennent les bébés, j'ai donc pu rétablir la vérité ! »

Etait-ce la chaleur écrasante de cette fin d'après-midi qui s'était engouffrée dans la maison, pourtant climatisée, où était-ce Sarek qui souffrait soudain de bouffées de chaleur ? Tirant sur le col de sa robe pour avoir plus d'air, Sarek dévisagea fébrilement son épouse, toujours sereine…et visiblement amusée.

« Bien entendu, il a trouvé mes explications difficiles, j'ai pourtant utilisé des mots simples afin de rester à son niveau, Timothy étant après-tout qu'un humain de 7 ans. Il a trouvé mes explications intéressantes. »

« Et ces explications, qu'elles étaient-elles ? » Demanda Sarek, la gorge sèche et brûlante, alors qu'il venait de finir de consommer son thé glacé d'un trait.

« Eh bien pour commencer, un docteur prélève un œuf dans le ventre de la mère. Il le vide de son contenu, à savoir l'ensemble du matériel génétique de celle-ci pour le confier à un laboratoire en Génétique Avancée où une équipe de chercheurs associent chaque gène de la mère avec ceux du père. Puis ils injectent l'ensemble du génome obtenu dans l'œuf qui est ensuite placé dans un tube à essai. Au bout de quelques minutes, une première cellule se divise puis une autre et une autre…Jusqu'à ce qu'un bébé se forme. Comme le bébé devient vite trop gros pour le tube à essai, le docteur intervient et remet le bébé dans le ventre de la mère… »

« Et…Par où sort le …le bébé ? » Demanda Sarek, déglutissant avec peine.

« Par le nombril évidemment ! J'ai lu qu'un bébé était nourri dans le ventre de la mère par son cordon ombilical, j'en conclue qu'il est relié à sa mère par le nombril, c'est donc par-là que le docteur l'introduit…et qu'il sort, au bout de neuf mois et deux semaines ! »

« Par …par le nombril ? »

« Evidemment ! Je ne vois aucune autre porte de sortie possible ! C'est en tout cas plus logique que de sortir d'un chou ou d'une rose… Et puis d'abord, il n'y a pas de chou sur Vulcain !» Affirma Spock en haussant les épaules, avant de se replonger dans son livre d'histoire.

« Alors, mon époux…Etes-vous convaincu à présent? » Demanda Amanda, un léger sourire aux lèvres…

**FIN.**


	12. Tapage nocturne

**Tapage nocturne**

Cette petite scène se déroule peu avant minuit, dans une maison de Shikkar.

« Laisse-moi entrer ! »

Un Vulcain fixe sa femme d'un regard fébrile alors que celle-ci se tient debout, les bras écartés dans un long couloir. Ce couloir, plongé dans l'obscurité mène à un sanctuaire qu'elle tente de défendre, en réalité une chambre…celle de son fils, LEUR fils. Le sang du Vulcain est comme en ébullition mais ce fait ne résulte pas de sa colère. Sarek est un Vulcain. Il ne ressent ni ne montre aucun signe extérieur de colère, non qu'il n'en ait pas mais la colère est une émotion humaine et comme toute émotion, il la contrôle. Bientôt, il le sait, il devra agir comme n'importe quel autre mâle de son espèce, bientôt il devra montrer une autre facette de lui à sa femme, une facette de lui plus animale que vulcaine…Mais actuellement, il se contrôle, ou le prétend…Il doit se comporter comme un père Vulcain. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pense qu'il est en train de faire.

« L'un de mes secrétaires m'a parlé de ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui. Laisse-moi passer, ma femme. Je dois le punir…Il a déshonoré sa famille par ses agissements… »

« Sarek, tu ne franchiras pas cette porte ! » Répond sa femme. Elle sait que son époux entrera bientôt dans une phase appelée le _plak tow, _le dernier stade du Pon Farr, la fièvre du sang qui le conduira à s'accoupler avec elle, coûte que coûte. Elle sait qu'en tant qu'épouse elle sera avec lui le moment venu mais maintenant, elle est une mère, et elle doit défendre cette porte comme une mère Lematya défendrait l'entrée de son terrier. Dans son état, Sarek est dangereux. Elle doit avant tout protéger son enfant. _Oh Seigneur, pourquoi cette dispute arrive-t-elle à un si mauvais moment ?_

« Amanda, tu étais d'accord pour élever Spock comme un Vulcain. Il s'est mal conduit en frappant ce garçon au centre commercial. Il n'aurait pas dû aller jusqu'à casser le bras de l'un de ses pairs. Il n'a pas agi en Vulcain. »

« Tu veux dire, en véritable Vulcain ? Tu veux dire par là qu'il aurait dû réagir comme les autres Vulcains ayant assistés à cette scène ? Tu aurais donc préféré que ton fils reste sans rien dire pendant que ces garçons m'insultaient en me traitant de prostituée ?... Tu aurais donc préféré qu'il reste sans rien faire pendant que l'un d'eux m'attrapait par les cheveux et me jetait à terre ? » Hurlait-elle d'une voix tremblante d'indignation et de colère. « ...Maintenant, écoute-moi Sarek ! Tu vas allez le voir et lui dire combien tu es FIER de lui ou sinon je te jure que je partirai d'ici en l'emmenant avec moi et nous partirons si loin dans la galaxie que PLUS JAMAIS tu ne nous reverras ! »

« Noooonnn ! Mère, ne le laissez pas seul ! S'il vous plait, ne partez pas ou il va mourir ! »

Spock, 10 ans, venait de sortir en trombe de sa chambre pour se positionner entre son père et sa mère. Les mains jointes il suppliait sa mère de ne pas abandonner son père.

« L'entends-tu, Sarek ? Entends-tu ton fils prendre ta défense ? » Pleurait à présent Amanda. « Est-ce que son comportement de demi-humain te déshonore encore ? » Elle ajouta, toujours furieuse.

Sarek regardait à présent sa femme et son fils avec incrédulité. Son fils, qui apparemment était conscient de son état et de ces conséquences.

« Am …Amanda. » Répondit-il avec difficulté. « Ma bien-aimée, j'ignorais que vous aviez été blessée et menacée ainsi, on ne m'a visiblement pas tout rapporté…Je …Je suis désolé. Comme je suis désolé qu'aucun vulcain ne vous soit venu en aide, à part notre fils.» Sarek ne pouvait plus se contrôler, en témoignait les larmes qui coulaient le long de sa joue et ses poings qui se serraient jusqu'à perdre toute couleur, menaçants, mais qu'il ne destinait pas à sa femme et à son fils en cet instant. La fièvre et la rage le consumaient lentement…Son Temps approchait…dangereusement. Il regardait néanmoins son courageux fils avec un regard empli de fierté.

« Oui, vous avez raison…Je suis fier de lui…fier de lui et de sa mère humaine… » Sarek parvint à dire ses mots tout en cherchant à contrôler ses émotions mais cela lui était de plus en plus difficile. « Je …Je dois retourner dans notre chambre et méditer… » Ajouta-t-il, caressant les cheveux bruns de son fils d'une main, et essuyant les larmes de sa femme avec l'autre, tremblante.

« Et je vous rejoindrai bientôt… » Le rassura Amanda, tendrement. « Tout d'abord, je dois contacter ma sœur Elisabeth. Sur Terre à Seattle, il n'est encore que 3h de l'après-midi. Elle est d'accord pour prendre Spock en vacances durant quelques jours… » Dit-elle cette fois en souriant, faisant ainsi comprendre à son époux que _son Temps_ serait _le leur_. « Spock, tes grands-parents et tes cousins vont être très heureux de te revoir ! » Promit-elle à son fils.

C'était la promesse de vacances pour eux comme pour lui, loin des exigences, de la rigueur et de la discipline d'une éducation vulcaine !

Et bientôt, leur voisinage aurait à se plaindre d'un autre type de tapage nocturne…Mais cette histoire, je ne vous la raconterai pas !

FIN.


	13. La petite graine

**La petite graine**

La conférence de Babel devait débuter, aux dires de Spock, dans 22heures et 36 minutes. Sarek ayant eu l'autorisation de quitter l'infirmerie pour ses quartiers, Amanda décida d'y recevoir le soir même Spock et ses deux meilleurs amis à dîner.

Et comme lors de la première réception avec l'Ambassadeur et son épouse, Léonard engagea la conversation sur un sujet qui lui tenait à cœur : l'enfance de Spock.

_« Pouvez-vous nous en dire plus ? Quel genre d'enfant était-il ? Quelles bêtises a-t-il faites ? Vous avez bien quelques anecdotes à raconter! »_ Demanda Léonard, son visage se fendant d'un grand sourire charmeur.

_« Et bien … »_ Commença Amanda tout en reposant son verre de vin, le regard pétillant de malice. _« J'en ai bien quelques-unes. Mais hélas, Sarek ne souhaite pas que je vous les raconte…de crainte de mettre mon fils mal à l'aise...»_

_« Désolé, Bones, ce ne sera pas encore pour ce soir ! »_ Jim s'était mis à rire devant la mine déconfite du médecin.

Spock et Sarek, qui semblaient jusque-là s'ignorer, échangèrent alors un long et profond regard. Après ce qu'il sembla être une éternité, Sarek prit la parole.

_« Il est vrai que certaines anecdotes pourraient gêner notre fils…mais s'il m'y autorise, je peux vous en raconter une…Une anecdote dont lui-même n'a sans doute aucun souvenir. »_

Piqué par la curiosité, Spock osa un très léger hochement de tête, donnant ainsi son accord à son père qui commença son histoire.

_« Je me souviens d'un après-midi, Spock avait 4 ans et 3 mois. Il avait passé sa matinée à observer sa mère, occupée à planter des semis dans notre potager. Il est arrivé dans mon bureau, un petit sac à la main. Il me l'a tendu en me disant que je devais en choisir une et la donner à sa mère. J'ai alors versé le contenu de ce sac dans le creux de ma main. Il s'agissait de graines. Devant mon air perplexe, il m'a indiqué les avoir lui-même présélectionnées. Il avait choisi les plus belles et les plus rondes, après avoir éliminé celles qui, selon lui, avaient des défauts…Je lui ai alors demandé pourquoi il venait me voir avec ces graines et pourquoi il n'en choisissait pas une pour la donner lui-même à sa mère, pour qu'elle la mette en terre. Il m'a répondu le plus sérieusement du monde que c'était à moi, son père, de la lui donner, et que ce n'était pas pour qu'Amanda la mette en terre mais pour qu'elle l'avale ! Ainsi, au bout de quelques mois, m'expliqua-t-il, la graine qui aurait grandi dans son ventre deviendrait un petit frère ou une petite sœur…»_

Son récit terminé, Sarek offrit à son épouse et à ses invités un discret sourire, sans jamais quitter Spock des yeux. Ce dernier lui renvoya son sourire tout en portant un verre de vin à ses lèvres.

Quant à Amanda, la larme à l'œil, elle était aux anges, entourée des deux hommes qu'elle chérissait le plus au monde.

Bien entendu, Léonard éclata de rire avant de prier Sarek de leur conter une nouvelle histoire.


End file.
